fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fate of the Furious: The Album
|Date Released= April 14, 207 |Medium= |Length=TBA }} The Fate of the Furious: The Album is the official soundtrack of the film of the same name. It was released on April 14, 2017 on and in conjunction with film's release. History Pre-Release News regarding The Fate of the Furious soundtrack began circulating as early as January 2017, with reports of artists such as , and of Migos to collaborate for the soundtrack. According to , they would perform the "theme song" for The Fate of the Furious that would be released in March, near the April release of the film.Quavo, Travis Scott and Lil Uzi Vert Will Be on the ‘The Fate of the Furious’ Theme Song February 24, 2017, the international trailer debuted and featured the Spanish single "Hey Ma" performed by , and .'Fate of the Furious' International Trailer Is the Most Furious Yet To promote the single, Spanish-language a behind scenes the featurette was released in conjunction with the international trailer.VIDEO: BEHIND THE SCENES OF ‘HEY MA’ BY PITBULL & J BALVIN FT. CAMILA CABELLO March 1, 2017, the complete tracklisting for the film's soundtrack was revealed.Here's The Star-Studded Tracklist For "The Fate Of The Furious" Soundtrack Single Release Four singles for the film were released. The first single "Go Off" performed by Lil Uzi Vert, Quavo, and Travis Scott, was released on March 2, 2017.[http://www.complex.com/music/2017/03/fate-of-the-furious-soundtrack-tracklist-exclusive Here's The Fate of the Furious: The Album Soundtrack Tracklist f/ Young Thug, Migos, Travis Scott, and Mor] The second single "Hey Ma", performed by Pitbull and J Balvin featuring Camila Cabello, was released on March 10.[http://ew.com/music/2017/03/09/fate-of-the-furious-pibtull-camila-cabello-hey-ma/ Fate of the Furious: Pitbull, Camila Cabello debut new song from soundtrack] The third single "Good Life", performed by and , was released on March 17.Watch G-Eazy And Kehlani’s Video For “Good Life” The fourth single "Gang Up", performed by , , Wiz Khalifa, and , was released on March 24.Young Thug, 2 Chainz, Wiz Khalifa and PnB Rock "Gang Up" on New Track Track Listing ,| ,|Wiz Khalifa,| }} | length1 = 3:51 | title2 =Go Off | music2 = ,| ,| }} | length2 =3:37 | title3 =Good Life | music3 = , | length3 =3:45 | title4 =Horses | music4 = | }} | length4 =TBA | title5 =Seize The Block | music5 = | length5 =TBA | title6 =Murder (Remix) | music6 = , | length6 =TBA | title7 =Speakerbox (F8 Remix) | music7 = ,| ,| }} | length7 =TBA | title8 =Candy Paint | music8 = | length8 =TBA | title9 =911 | music9 = | length9 =TBA | title10 = Mamacita | music10 = , | length10 =TBA | title11 =Don't Get Much Better | music11 = ,| ,| }} | length11 =TBA | title12 = Hey Ma (Spanish Version) | music12 = | | }} | length12 =4:24 | title13 =La Habana | music13 = , , | length13 =TBA | title14 =Hey Ma | music14 =J Balvin, Pitbull, Camila Cabello | length14 =4:24 }} Music not Featured on the Soundtrack Trivia :PENDING Videos Music Videos Pitbull & J Balvin - Hey Ma ft Camila Cabello (Spanish Version The Fate of the Furious The Album) G-Eazy & Kehlani - Good Life (from The Fate of the Furious The Album) MUSIC VIDEO Lil Uzi Vert, Quavo & Travis Scott - Go Off (from The Fate of the Furious The Album) MUSIC VIDEO Young Thug, 2 Chainz, Wiz Khalifa & PnB Rock – Gang Up (The Fate of the Furious The Album) VIDEO Misc. Videos The Fate of the Furious Nuevo Avance presentado por J Balvin y Camila Cabello (14 de abril) Young Thug, 2 Chainz, Wiz Khalifa & PnB Rock – Gang Up (The Fate of the Furious The Album) AUDIO References Category:Soundtracks Category:The Fate of the Furious